


Let's Call It "Teamwork"

by AnabielVriskaMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, F/M, JohnRezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was something you could do to not be in a class with her, you swear you would.</p><p>If there was something you could do to not be in the same group as her, you would probably bring down the heavens for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Call It "Teamwork"

**Author's Note:**

> hoo hoo hoo
> 
> quick JohnRezi Blackrom to break away a bit from my usual formula

"Jegus Christ, Egbert, you are the most blatantly magnanimous piece of shit I've had the disgrace to meet." Her tone is simple and bored and that just sort of infuriates you more.

Not that you needed a reason to be _more_ infuriated, that is, because right now you think you're pretty much on the verge of hitting someone. Probably her.

"Would you  _please_ put a sock in it? You're driving me nuts and I can't focus."

"Believe it or not, I am actually doing you a huge favor." She sits on the other side of the table, her hands folded neatly over her walking-cane. "See, its about high-time you learned to work while being reminded of your absolute, blatant ignorance and inevitable future failure."

"That's very interesting." You say dryly, and try to input a new code into the computer. The program you're supposed to create is  _not_  coming along as expected. Terezi is just making you want to rip your head out of your head and scream. 

You wonder  _how_ a blind girl is getting through computer science class, but you're far too tactful to ask.

"You are as entertaining as a rotting potato with no interesting features, Egbert, and your so called 'hacker-skills' make an opossum hide in a wolf's mouth."

"That makes  _abso-fucking-lutely_ no sense." Ok. Calm down. You're starting to swear like Dave. 

"Does too." She replies, and you see in the sharkish set of her smile that she  _wants_ to make you angry. "That's why Lalonde rejected you."

You slam the laptop shut and see just a mild twitch of her fingers. Just enough to know that you caught her off guard.

"Terezi what the fuck is your damage?" You push your chair back and stand, arms still resting on the table. A little bit of height goes a long way in making you feel empowered. 

She doesn't shift from her seat, instead, she just redirects her face towards yours with much deliberation, as if your outburst is expected yet somewhat reprehended.

"Nice going, Egbert, asking a _blind girl_ what her damage is."

You feel the head crawl up your face like ugly spiders, mortifying you  _almost_ as much as the turn this conversation took.

"That's not what I--" She presses her palm towards you. 

"Save it, fuckbreath." You see her lips break into a grin again, the face of someone who knows they've  _always_ got the joker in their hands. "I can smell the mortification all the way up to here."

Still tense, you choose to sit once more, guarded. 

"Would you quit pretending that you can smell colors?"

She just continues grinning wickedly. It is unsettling. You pull your computer towards you again.

"I hate having to work with you as much as you hate having to work with me, so how about we both stick to the business end of this and we can go on our merry way."

You work in silence for a while, Terezi occasionally giving you instructions and advice that turns out to be very effective. You really cannot help but want to understand how the hell she knows so much.

"Its getting dark out. Move it so I can go rest my sightless eyes and avoid your invasive smell."

" _How_ do you know its dark out? Let me guess. You  _taste_ the color of the sky." _  
_

She scowls, but the gesture is not without amusement.

"You can feel the temperature change, fuckwad." She replies. "Its not  _my_ fault that you reduce yourself to only one sense."

You take her words in for a second and appreciate the drop of wisdom, but then she speaks again.

"Just like its not my fault that pretty Rose girl gave you the slip."

You push your chair back and stand in a single motion, once again shutting your laptop with a loud sound. This time she doesn't react, but seems almost to stare at you bemusedly. Or well, at least her red-shades are directed in your general position.

"That's it. We will continue tomorrow when you're being less of a bitch." The second the words are out you feel a thunder of regret.

She barks a laugh and rests her chin over her propped up arms.

"Oh, so  _that's_ what riles you up. I fail to see how someone can take so long being insulted without manning-up about it." _  
_

You don't want to answer, but the can of worms is _open_ and everything in your supply comes rushing out of your mouth.

"And I fail to see how you get to third year of college while being an absolute bitch to everyone who comes into contact with you. Dear gods, even  _Vriska_ is less of a pain in the neck than you!"

"Uhm, wow." She says and frowns deeply, but her tone and her expression are not hurt, merely annoyed. Still, you feel fingers of guilt and regret clawing at your chest. She stands up from the table and surrounds it. You're pretty much holding your breath at this point. When she's close by, she breaks into another wicked grin, and from this angle is a bit difficult not to notice that she is very pretty, if annoying as fuck. "So I'm a pain in the neck, am I?"

Out of sheer mortification, embarrassment, quelling rage and not in the slightest bit arousal (not at  _all_ arousal, you say to yourself) you remain quiet, not trusting yourself with an honest-yet-not-improper answer.

"Well?" She prompts, and you realize there's no getting away.

"I- I should not have said that. Sorry." You mumble. "You are just incredibly stressful."

She leans on one arm propped on the table, still facing you. You notice she left her cane next to her chair on the other side of the table. 

"And here I thought you were  _actually_ going to be interesting. Way to disappoint, Egbert. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

You can't really explain what happens now.

You're bristling in rage, right? You're angry and sort of wanna punch her in the face, but she's a girl, and she's blind, and you're not naturally a violent person. So you've got all this pent up anger and confusion and stress and you can't really get rid of it in a conventional way. So you do something unconventional.

Unconventional and stupid.

Before you know what is what, you grab her by the base of the skull and pull her towards you so that her body slams against yours and you feel the air escape her lips just as you crash yours into hers.

And you are kissing her with the rage of a thousand suns.

And it is  _good_.

And just like that, a thunder of reason strikes you and you pull back from her, aware of what you're doing and confused and embarrassed.

"Crap." You breathe, and you feel a bit of a sting in your lips from when you crashed against her. "Goddammit, Terezi, I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Only decent thing you've done all day and you apologize." She sneers, and before you can dumbly ask, she pulls you down by the shirt and kisses you just as fiercely.

There's a thousand things that are pounding against the door in your mind, demanding to be let in and be given the appropriate consideration and necessary panic, but you just sort of lock the door and throw away the key. Everything in you is focusing outwards right now.

Your grip on the base of her skull migrates to her hair and you bury your fingers in it, pushing her more towards you. Your other hand is pressed against her lower back and entrapping her with the table. You vaguely feel her nails digging into your skin, but the sharp pain you feel is scalding hot and you want more. The heat from your bodies and from her nails and from your breaths gives you power and makes you something you're usually not. You pull away from her lips only for half a second.

"You're a lot better when you're not talking."

She flashes that wicked grin that sets your insides aflame. 

"And you're a lot better when you actually find your balls."

And you slam against her again, with all the force and carelessness in you.

"Well you could've proooooooobably have given me a heads up, you know." The voice immediately rips you away from Terezi. Vriska is standing at the door. You do not know how to feel. "I mean, put a sock on the knob or whatever. I don't wanna walk in on this."

She drops her bag on the floor and nonchalantly walks into her room.

"Dear god, Egbert, would you chill with all the blushing? Its irritating my nose."

"You can't--"

"You don't know that." She grins, and her lips look a little plump and bruised, and you remember biting them and the fight sort of goes out of you.

"So uhm," you start, not sure of what to say. "About this..."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're gonna want to start some cheap romantic fling with flowers or something. I swear I will barf."

"O...kay?" you hope you don't sound as relieved as you are. "then..?"

"John, with all the respect due to a salamander, I would rather be dipped face first into the trashcan the day before garbage day than to actually go on a date with you."

You try not to feel offended but you totally kind of are.

"But you're good. I can't stand you, but you're good." She inclines her head a bit forward and you can see her eyes --surprisingly normal-looking-- as if they could actually stare right past you. "So let's keep at it."

"You just said you can't stand me."

"You can't stand me either. And yet you pretty much slammed me against the table and this would've ended very awkwardly if Vriska had walked in ten minutes later."

"So... what do you suggest?"

"Honestly? Keeping it like this. Sweet,  _sweet_ hate sex."

You blink.

And again.

And a couple more times. 

And then fora  moment you wonder if its alright to do this to a blind girl, but then you think that Terezi's not an invalid and its what she wants.

So with all the reluctance but actually every bit of physical desire, you agree.

"Great. Nw get out. I'm sick of your face."

"You can't see my face."

"Doesn't mean I'm not sick of it." She replies with the ease and sharpness common to her tongue. "Come back tomorrow and we'll finish the project."

"Why do  _you_ make the rules?"

"Because I'm not an idiot, Egbert. Now go away. Keep your disreputable face out of my door for the next 18 hours so I can reduce my distaste of you."

"Great. I'll use that time to wonder why I've disgraced myself into an awkward encounter with the most infuriating member of society."

She frowns. "Wow. You're a dick."

For a second you pause. Did you take it too far?

"Are you fucking with me?"

She shrugs. "I am most certainly fucking with you. Now go before I set Vriska loose on you."

You grab your computer from the table, and as confused as you've ever been you walk out of the door to the Scourge Sister's home.

Its really all a good way to forget that your old flame turned out to be gay, really.

And somehow you know that this is the only story in your life in which computer sciences actually got you laid.

**Author's Note:**

> short sweet and simple.
> 
> never written blackrom before. i hope it makes sense.


End file.
